


[Podfic of] It Ain't What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] Ain't That A Kick In The Head [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, alternate universe -magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>author's summary:<br/>Wherein Stiles doesn't flirt with anyone, Derek still secretly pines and there's wizard's chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] It Ain't What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Ain't What You Do (It's The Way That You Do It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326506) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6u9ktg8hs1p16hc) of this story

[MP3 of all stories in the verse in one](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5g4t567ipa5a2cw)

 

Streaming


End file.
